The invention relates to an apparatus for the winding of material in web form, such as paper webs, into a roll which is cradled between two driven supporting cylinders and has a cylindrical core.
In apparatus of this kind, after the roll has been completely wound, the web of material is severed and the roll is ejected from the cradle formed by the supporting cylinders. Then a fresh roll core is placed manually in the supporting cylinder cradle. During the severing of the web, the ejection of the wound roll and the insertion of the new roll core, the apparatus is stopped. For the purpose of shortening this down time, it is known from DT-OS 2,032,724 to push the next roll core into the cylinder cradle, i.e., into the gap between the supporting cylinders and the roll, from one end while the winding is still in progress, so that, after the roll has been finished, the winding of the fresh roll core can begin after a brief stop. During the period in which the next roll core is laid down between the supporting rolls and is waiting to be used, the core is revolving about its axis, because it is making linear contact on one side with the one supporting roll and on the other side with the web carried on the other supporting roll. Since the diameter of the roll core is relatively small, it rotates about its longitudinal axis at a relatively high speed, so that it tends to vibrate and jump about. This can do damage not only to the roll core, which is made of cardboard tubing, but also to the web material.